


Aquaman

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, BDSM dynamics, D/s relationship, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: What if Harvey and Mike were in a D/s relationship when this happened and what if Harvey misunderstood what Mike was asking for?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsonpines13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lawsonpines13).



> Written as a comment ficlet for [this heartbreaking gifset](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/151800092276/harveyscepter-marvey-week-day-4-most).
> 
> For the lovely lawsonpines13, who inspired this and literally told me to write this.<3
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!

It is late when Harvey comes home that night and his body feels heavier than ever before. His mouth is dry despite the scotch he’s had and he flinches when he drops the keys onto the dresser. His head is buzzing even though he had only one scotch and nothing more. The world feels fuzzy around him and his eyes burn as if he has spent too much time reading finely printed files.

Which is exactly what he has been doing after Mike has left, for hours he thinks and then he’s made a stop at Moe’s on his way home, dreading the silence of his empty condo. He can still taste the scotch, rich, warm, old scotch, but it tastes stale on his tongue now just like it had when he had brought the glass to his lips.

There’s a shimmer of light coming from the living room and Harvey frowns. Mike must have left the lights on again in the morning and even though Harvey knows that they will never get a chance to do this now, his mind immediately comes up with a punishment. He notes that it is the kind of punishment that they would have both really enjoyed, that Mike would have gotten off on and he, too, that might even have been the reason for Mike to leave the lights on in the first place, and he tells his mind to shut up. He’s spent over a hundred dollars on that drink and it may better work or else—

Harvey stops dead in his tracks and blinks. The sight before him is one he is most familiar with and that goes straight to his heart like a stab with a knife, just like it always does. It’s also the last thing he expected to see tonight.

Mike is kneeling next to the couch, naked save for his collar, and his arms are crossed at the wrists behind his back. His eyes are cast to the floor in front of him and he has had a shower, Harvey can smell that even from where he is standing. Everything is as it should be, yet nothing is. 

Harvey blinks again. This is too cruel to be a joke even for a situation like this, but Harvey doesn’t understand. 

“Mike?”

His voice sounds flat and at the same time incredibly raw. It feels raw, too, and he swallows around the taste of blood in his mouth. His hands ball into tight fists and his jaws clench tightly.

“Sir.”

Mike doesn’t raise his head. He just remains kneeling there like that as if nothing has happened, as if the world were still turning like it always has.

“What’s this?”

Harvey still doesn’t understand and that pose Mike is in calls out for him, the curve of Mike’s slightly bent neck calls out to him, and it shouldn’t, it really shouldn’t, not tonight.

“Sir,” Mike says again and his voice wavers a little. “I’m… I—“

“Look at me,” Harvey cuts in and when Mike immediately obeys and their eyes meet that knife is twisted in Harvey’s heart.

“Sir?”

Mike’s eyes are bright and shiny and the look on his face tells Harvey that Mike doesn’t understand either, doesn’t understand his reaction at all.

“What is this?”

“I’m—“

“Get up,” Harvey orders and for a second Mike hesitates. Harvey takes a small step towards where Mike is kneeling and squares his shoulders. Mike is on his feet in a mere second.

“What the fuck are you thinking,” Harvey spits and Mike drops his gaze, blushing under Harvey’s intense stare. “What the fuck are you thinking?”

“Sir?” Mike asks, his voice trembling. “I am sorry, about the job I mean, and I… Sir?”

“Don’t call me that,” Harvey whispers, his eyes barely more than narrow slits. “Don’t call me that ever again.”

“But S—“

Harvey raises his hand and Mike immediately falls silent. “I’m sorry,” he mutters and Harvey unclenches his fists and runs his hand over his eyes.

“You can’t change your mind like that, Mike,” he says and he hates how tired and defeated he sounds.

“Change my mind?” Mike sounds confused and Harvey guesses it must have been a long day for him as well. “What do you mean?”

“Sit down,” Harvey says, nodding towards the table. When Mike starts to move to follow his order, he speaks again. “Wait. Get dressed first. And give me that.”

He points at Mike’s collar, his collar, and Mike’s eyes go wide.

“No, Si—Harvey, please. No.”

“It’s not yours anymore,” Harvey says and breaks eye contact for a moment. “Give it to me.”

“Oh…” Mike’s voice sounds very small when he reaches for the collar’s buckle and undoes it. He hands the collar out to Harvey once he has taken it off and when Harvey doesn’t move he walks towards him with small, slow steps and holds it out for him again, his eyes glistening and his cheeks burning.

Harvey takes the collar from Mike’s trembling hand and turns aside. “Get dressed.”

He doesn’t watch Mike leave for the bedroom, doesn’t want to think about how he’s never going to see Mike like this again. Instead, he pours himself a drink and, after a moment of hesitation, he fixes one for Mike as well.

When Mike returns to the living room, dressed in a pair of jeans and some worn-out t-shirt, _Harvey’s_ worn-out t-shirt, Harvey nods towards Mike’s chair and sits down himself.

Mike slowly settles into the chair and stares at his hands on the table’s surface and he only, Harvey has to give him that, glance at the collar that is lying next to Harvey’s glass once.

“What did I do wrong?”

Harvey wants to strangle him, to shake him, to tell him to get a fucking grip, this has been his decision after all, not Harvey’s, but all he can do is watch two round pools of moisture appear on the wooden surface just where Mike is sitting.

“You can’t change your mind like that, Mike,” Harvey says and Mike’s name tastes bitter on his tongue. “You can’t call this off and then…” His voice trails off and he briefly bites his lips. What more is there to say?

“Call what off?” Mike raises his head and his cheeks are still flushed and now they’re kind of sticky, too, and Harvey hates that. Mike is not supposed to look like this but, again, that wasn’t his decision. It was Mike’s.

“This,” Harvey gestures vaguely between them. “Us.”

“What do you—oh, _shit_.” Mike pales within a second, not more, all the blood seems to drain from his face. “You thought… Shit, Harvey, I am so sorry.”

“What?” Harvey is aware that he somehow snaps that word but his patience with Mike’s babbling is wearing thin.

“I meant the job, just the job…”

Harvey blinks. If Mike is saying what he is saying… “You asked me for permission to go,” Harvey says and he wishes he could make that more than a whisper. “You asked for my permission. To go.”

“Oh god,” Mike says. “And you thought…”

“What was I supposed to think?” Harvey raises his chin a little and straightens his back. “You were pretty clear, weren’t you?”

“Oh my god, and I even made jokes about it,” Mike is as pale as the wall but for two angry red spots on his cheeks. Even his lips are pale. “About you not seeing me anymore and…”

“It was what you wanted,” Harvey murmurs, pursing his lips. “What you need.”

“Shit, Harvey, _no_!”

Mike is out of his chair and kneeling in front of Harvey in less than the blink of an eye. He has Harvey’s hand in his and Harvey doesn’t know how it got there. Or from Mike’s hand on Mike’s head, in his hair.

Mike lowers his gaze and also his head and his hair feels so good against Harvey’s palm, so good. Something in Harvey settles that moment, something falls back into place. This is how it should be.

“I would never ask that of you, never…”

Harvey wonders how heavy his hand must weigh on Mike’s head and he’s a bit worried that its weight may crush Mike. But when he looks down he sees that Mike is smiling.

“I am so sorry,” he whispers, moving his head against Harvey’s palm. It must be getting too heavy but Harvey just can’t let go. “I would never ask that…”

Harvey takes a deep shaky breath and nods. “Come here,” he says, his voice breaking a little, just a little, and reaches for the collar. It is a beautiful collar, he thinks and it fits Mike so well. It would have been such a waste just lying in a drawer for the rest of his life.

He puts the collar around Mike’s throat and fastens the buckle in his neck.

“Thank you,” Mike whispers, and when Harvey nods, a small, tired smile spreading on his face and the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders, he adds another word.

“Sir.”

 

~fin~


End file.
